justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Pearl Louise/Album Preferences
So I decided to give my opinions on which albums I prefer by artist. Without further ado, here we go. Katy Perry Teenage Dream vs. Prism Teenage Dream was a huge success for Katy. It has five number one singles, and even got a re-release. I love how bubblegum pop it is, and it introduced us to Katys artistry. Prism led Katy into introducing a new side of her. I feel that Prism had more music I could relate to, and this album, despite not as successful as her predecessor, has my weave snatched. I was blown away at how this album made me feel. Favorite song off of Teenage Dream: Teenage Dream. The title track of the album was my sh*t back in 2011. Every day on the car ride home from school, I would listen to this song and sing my lungs out. It's so iconic. Least favorite song off of Teenage Dream: Peacock. This song in it's entirety is so dirty. The entire song is just one p0rn innuendo, and I am an anti-p0rn unicorn. Kimbra Vows vs. The Golden Echo My queen has come to slay everyone with her beautiful voice. Her debut album Vows was everything. Her jazzy vocals and yas queen aesthetic makes her outshine all of he other h0s in this industry no t no shade. Unfortunately, after winning her grammy for Somebody That I Used To Know, she released The Golden Echo, or in this case, The Golden Flopo. I was so disappointed by this album. She tried way to hard to make a "body of work". It was not as good as Vows. It also flopped. No one even bought the album. But at the time, I can't help but listen to it because I can't help but love Kimbra. Best song off of Vows: Come Into My Head. This song is so good. The music video is also very wild. I love this song. Worst song off of Vows: The Build Up. This song is so weird. The instrumental sounds like it was made by a two year old fiddling with a guitar, and shes mumbling the entire song. It's also very long, and there is like one minute of silence towards the end of the song. It's just weird. Best song off of The Golden Echo: Miracle. Out of all of the songs off this album, this song is the only one that is considered a fun song and not "art". I dont want to listen to "art", I want to listen to music. This song and 90s Music are the only songs off of the album that are actually songs that you would hear on the radio. Worst song of of the album: The Magic Hour. This song sounds so weird. She is whining the entire song. The lyrics make no sense. I can't believe this came from such a gifted musician. Beyonce Beyoncé vs. Lemonade Gods music slays so hard. When God dropped her self-titled album, I immediately had a heart attack. I was not ready for it. I just needed a minute. The album was everything. The music videos made the album better. Each video told a story. I jus couldn't. As I was recovering from my heart attack, God released Lemonade. Right then and there, I was dead. Lemonade was way better than I expected. The short film cured my cancer. I was hyperventilating the entire time watching it. It was a great experience. Best song off of Beyoncé: Pretty Hurts. I loved the message God told in this song. The video even made it better, even though it broke my heart watching God throw up in the toilet. My aspiration in life is to be like God. Worst song off of Beyoncé: Blue Ivys verse in Blue. Girl, take two seats down. Best song off of Lemonade: Love Drought. This song took me to heaven. I don't care if God was on drugs while recording the track, she slays no matter what she does. Worst song off of Lemonade: Jack Whites verse in Dont Hold Yourself. Boy, take three seats down. So there you have it, I hope you like this blog, and feel free to let me know which artist I should do next. XOXO, P.L. Category:Blog posts